The Least I Can Do
by Wildnight
Summary: Blair helps Jim cope when a case becomes all-consuming.


Blair was late getting home. He knew that Jim had been stressed out over the last week over the latest case that he had taken on. And Blair hadn't been available to help out, due to his commitments at the university. But he knew the least he could do, was to make sure when Jim came home, he had a hot meal waiting and that he could relax in his own home without interruption. Blair had even made himself scarce at the loft over the last week, letting Jim have the place to himself, knowing how much the sentinel, and the man, liked his solitude. Jim hadn't said much in return, but Blair did notice Jim was calmer and didn't bring the stress and worry of the case home with him.

But Blair noticed it was nearly 5:00 PM before he got back to his office. He decided to call ahead and order Chinese for him and Jim and pick it up on his way home. Hopefully, he'd still make it to the loft before Jim. Blair made the phone call, telling them he'd be by to pick up the order in 30 minutes. He then got his things together and left his office, still hoping to get home before Jim. He knew how Jim was obsessing on his latest case and didn't always pay attention to the time when he was absorbed in a case.

Blair made it to the parking lot where his Volvo was and got into the driver's side, placing his backpack on the passenger seat. He put the keys in the ignition and turned the key to start the engine. But nothing happened. Blair took a deep breath and tried again. Nothing. Blair sent up a silent prayer and whispered 'Third time's a charm' and tried again. Still nothing.

"Dammit!" Blair smacked his hand against the steering wheel. He tried again. Still nothing. He let out a big sigh and reached over to the small compartment in his backpack and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at his watch – it was now 5:15 PM. He'd call the station first. Most likely Jim was still there. He was surprised when Jim's voice mail came up. Blair disconnected the call.

"He must be on his way home."

Blair next called Jim's cell phone. If he could catch him before he got home, Jim would be in a much better mood. The cell phone was answered after the second ring.

"Ellison."

Blair noted Jim sounded extra tired. And now, Blair was going to delay Jim getting home even longer.

"Hey, Jim. It's me. Ah…can you make a swing by the university to pick me up? My car's dead, man."

"Sure, Sandburg. Did you get it out of the parking lot?"

"Nah, man. It didn't even want to start. I guess I'm lucky it didn't die on a street somewhere."

"Yeah, you're lucky, Chief. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Oh, and we can pick up dinner on the way home. I called in a take-out order just before I left my office. My treat."

"If I haven't mentioned it, Chief, thank you."

"For what?"

"For all the little things. For looking out for me. For taking care of me."

"Well, it's the least I can do, Jim. I mean, I haven't been able to be at the station with you to help you there. The least I can do is make sure you get a break when you're at home."

"I'll be there shortly. Don't get into trouble before I get there."

"I'll be careful, Jim. Thanks."

Blair put his cell phone back into his backpack and tried his car again. Still nothing. There would have to be a tow to his mechanic's shop. But that could wait until tomorrow. Blair got out of his car, pulling his backpack with him, making sure the doors were locked. He looked up to see Jim's truck pulling into the parking lot. Blair stood by his car and Jim parked the truck by the car. Blair jogged over and got into the passenger side of the truck, smiling as he saw Jim.

Jim couldn't help it. Sandburg's smile was contagious. He smiled back at the young man.

"So? Where did you order dinner from?"

"Golden China. I even ordered extra egg rolls for you."

"You're all heart, Chief."

"Just looking after your well-being."

Jim drove to the restaurant and parked in front of the building. Blair turned to Jim.

"I'll only be a minute. I promise."

Blair was out of the truck before Jim could come back with a retort. He knew how Blair got when he was around people. He was always asking questions, getting updates. It was the anthropologist in Blair who wanted to know just what was going on. And he was good friends with the owners of the restaurant and their children.

But to Jim's surprise, Blair was back out to the truck within 5 minutes. He placed the bag in between them as he buckled up his seatbelt. Jim took the time to savor the aroma coming from the bag. Blair had gotten an assortment of different dishes. All of them Jim's favorites. They were Blair's favorites also, but Blair had been more concerned with getting comfort food for Jim. Jim smiled again, started the truck and drove them home. Blair had started telling Jim about his day at the university, how he didn't think the students were paying attention in his classes and that he was late leaving the campus because one of the professors had asked him to help with an exhibit in a few weeks.

Jim let the voice wash over him and he relaxed even more. He realized he had missed Blair during the last week and hadn't even said anything when Blair would leave each night. It was good to listen to normal goings on. This was the distraction he needed from the case that still hadn't been solved.

Jim pulled into the parking lot and noticed Blair had gone quiet. He had finished whatever he had been telling Jim. Jim grabbed the take-out bag as Blair lifted up his backpack and went to get out of the truck. They walked side by side towards the apartment building. Jim got to the door before Blair and held it open for him. Blair nodded and walked through the opening and went and got the mail from their slot. Jim walked towards the elevator, hoping it was working this evening. He wasn't in the mood to walk up three flights of stairs.

Blair was looking through the mail as he made his way over to the elevator. He almost bumped into Jim. He looked up from the stack of mail just as the elevator doors opened. He got inside beside Jim and Jim pressed the button for three. There was a jerk of the elevator and Blair bumped against Jim. Jim held Blair upright.

"You okay, Chief?"

"Yeah, Jim. Is the elevator okay?"

"It's on its way upward."

"Good. I so not want to get stuck in the elevator."

"Me neither. So, can you spare some time for me?"

"Sure, Jim. I have a test I have to give in the morning. I should be done by 11:00 AM. I can drop by the station afterwards."

"Thanks. I don't mean to take you from the university and your responsibilities there, but I really could use another set of eyes looking over the reports. And you're really good at coming up with something out of the ordinary."

"Why, thanks, Jim. I'll take that as a compliment?"

"Yes, a long overdue compliment. I've realized over the past week that I take you for granted. And I promised myself not to do that again."

The elevator reached the third floor at that time. Jim got off the elevator first, followed by Blair. He resumed his looking through the mail. Jim unlocked the door to the loft and ushered Blair inside ahead of him. Blair dropped his backpack down by the coat hooks near the door and shrugged out of his coat, hanging it on one of the hooks. He picked up his backpack again and took it to his bedroom, depositing it on his bed. He came back out and finished going through the mail.

Jim had gotten the different dishes out of the bag of carry out. He placed plates on the table and had gotten out beer for both of them. Blair sat down at the table and handed Jim his mail as he started to go through his own. Jim placed his pile of mail on the table and started to dig into the various dishes Blair had ordered. He noticed Blair wasn't digging in.

"Not hungry?"

"Just looking over my mail. I thought I'd give you first choice."

"There's plenty here, Chief. Dig in."

They ate in silence, each man enjoying the meal. Blair let Jim have the last two egg rolls and got up to clear off the table. Jim finished up the egg rolls and looked through his mail. Suddenly, Blair placed another beer down beside Jim's arm.

"Thanks, Chief."

"I'll clean up the kitchen then I'll leave you alone."

"You don't have to leave, Blair. I thought maybe we could watch the game together?"

"Sure, Jim. I just thought you liked to have peace and quiet in your own place."

"Our place. It's our place, Sandburg. And I meant what I said earlier about taking you for granted. It's times like this when I need reminding of the things you do for me."

"Aw-w-w, Jim. You say the sweetest things. I'll finish up in the kitchen and join you in the living room shortly. I think the game starts soon."

But Jim didn't move from the table. He sat there, watching Blair as he moved around in the kitchen, washing the dishes and cleaning the countertop afterwards. He had his back to Jim and didn't realize he was being observed. When he turned to go wash off the table, he saw Jim staring at him.

"You didn't zone on me, did you, Jim?"

"Nope. Just thought I'd wait until you were ready before I turned on the television."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I just wash off the table, and then I'm ready."

Jim took the washcloth from Blair and washed off the table. He then took it back to the kitchen and put it on the hook where it was kept. He came back over to where Blair was still standing.

"We're ready, Chief."

"Uh…yeah. We are."


End file.
